


Never Gonna Leave You

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Reader. Loki kidnaps reader during the battle in NYC in order to draw the Hulk to him so he can destroy him. Hulk saves the reader and they share their first kiss after he turns back human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Leave You

Your eyes blinked open heavily and as your vision came into focus, the first thing you see is blue. Blue energy swirling around your body and rendering your motionless. The next thing you see is green.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good, this will be so much more enjoyable while you watch your friends die.” A voice drawls out at you and blinking into focus quickly, you see Loki standing in front of you, a smirk plastered on his pale face.

“You,” you snarl out, trying to break free of your bonds and failing. As Loki laughs, you attempt to regain some sort of control over the situation.

“Why am I here?” you spit out at him. “Holding one of us back isn’t going to stop us from closing the portal and taking your ass down.”

“But that is where you’re wrong, darling,” Loki coos as he tilts your chin up toward him, his eyes glinting maliciously as you try to move away from your touch. “The most powerful force on the ground right now is the one that’s going to try and rescue you. And while they waste time doing that, their strength and chance to stop me dwindles further.”

You look at him, genuinely confused. “The most powerful … what are you talking about? No one’s coming to get me until that thing is shut – they aren’t stupid, they know I’m being used as a distraction.”

Loki swings a chair across from you, sitting in it to face you and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. “But does the monster?” He hums out, laughing happily at the fleeting look of panic on your face.

You and Bruce were close – you had always felt bad that he seemed so alone and you wanted to make sure he knew he was valued for more than just his work in a lab or turning into a green rage machine. The friendship grew organically and you spent a lot of time together, even if it was in silence while you both did work. And other than a few stupid quips from Tony about your relationship, you had never really stopped to think that Bruce would like you as more than a friend. Sure, you thought he was cute, but you liked your friendship where it was. Or so you told yourself.

Even the Hulk was more attuned to you on the battlefield, helping you when needed and responding to your voice more than anyone else. You felt a sense of dread rising up in you as you realized what Loki’s play was.

You tried to maintain your composure. “Why would he come get me? He probably didn’t even notice that I’m gone,” you said quickly.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ve done my research. I know that you’re one of the few who can control that thing.” Your eyes flashed at his words and he smirked once more. “You women are so predictable in your sentiments.”

Before you could open your mouth to retort, there was the sound of smashing glass as the room Loki held you in was suddenly flooded with a roar. Your heart threatened to leap out of your chest as you looked up and saw Hulk standing there, his dark eyes intense and lacking the warmth of Bruce’s brown ones.

Loki yelled out triumphantly, holding out his scepter and jeering at you. “I told you so.“ The Hulk lunged at Loki but Loki placed his scepter to your throat, “Just a minute now, big guy.” Hulk stopped and blinked, his large face contorting with rage. “No!” he said forcefully.

Loki sighed. “While I’ve never been one to listen to orders.” Smashing you against the side of the head, you felt yourself smack against the cold ground and fall into blackness, Hulk’s roar and Loki’s taunts fading into silence.

————————

Your eyes blink open heavily once again, but this time the first thing you see is green. A lot of it. You’re startled slightly at first by the Hulk’s massive figure looming over you and you schooch backward instinctively, your hands scraping against sidewalk.

Sidewalk? You look around, startled by the change in setting. The last thing you remembered was being in an abandoned room with Loki. Hulk seems to sense your confusion and reaches his palm out slowly to meet yours. “Safe,” he says firmly, with something like a smile appearing on his broad face.

You feel relief flood through you at the realization that both you and Bruce are ok. “Thank you,” you whisper quietly as you squeeze one of his large fingers. Your eyes lock on his and you notice their color shifting. You quickly stand up, preparing to do what you’ve done so many times before. You watch the figure shrink until you catch him lightly in your arms when he staggers forward, gently pushing him upright as he brushes dark hair out of his eyes.

“Y/N,” Bruce says gratefully, pulling you into a hug. “You’re OK.”

You nod into his shoulder and stay there for a second, breathing in his warmth and arms around you like some sort of sedative. You really did feel safe now.

You pulled away and smiled slightly. “Only because of you. You really didn’t need to come though, Loki was using me as a distract-”

Your voice trails off as you take in the look Bruce is giving you, biting the corner of his lip and stepping in closer to you. “I just - I couldn’t lose you. I don’t know what I’d do,” he smiled crookedly. “Even the other guy knows how much I love having you around.”

Your pulse quickens as his eyes flicker briefly to your lips before meeting your gaze again. “Bruce,” you murmur gently. Before you know it, your faces are inches from each other and then you feel his lips press against yours, his hands placed lightly on your waist as your own hand slides up around the nape of his neck.

You break apart after a few moments, your lips savoring the way he tastes. Your face is flushed not with fear, but with a sense of elation floating through you.

Bruce looks at you nervously, unable to guage your expression.

“So … yeah. Should I leave now or?” his tone is joking but you sense the anxiety in his tone.

You shake your head fervently, pulling him back toward you. “I’m not done with you yet,” you murmur coyly and his eyes light up as you bring your mouth to meet his once more. He smiles during the kiss and you can’t help but feel that this is where you were meant to be.


End file.
